


Rage and Sorrow

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Gen, Not Very Pro Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 09:25:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13097166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rey faces one of the most difficult decisions of her life. With the lives of her friends on the line, what will she choose?





	Rage and Sorrow

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic in four years so bear with me :)

Looking desperate, young and afraid, he held out his hand. Part of her wanted to help him. It was the part that saw herself, weeping for her mother on the surface of Jakku, when she looked at him. She wanted to promise that no one would hurt him as Luke had hurt him. She wanted to make sure that no children were damaged as they were damaged. She wanted all children to be loved. But he was not just a child. Beneath the scared boy, she could see his dark side, vengeful, always just below the surface.

She was reflected in his dark brown eyes, confronted by her own indecision and fear. Could she do this? Could she even consider this? Taking his hand would mean the deaths of all her friends. He had said to let the past die. But Finn, Leia, Chewie, and the rest of the Resistance weren’t her past. They were her future. When she thought of them, she could almost hear the jokes they would tell each other, almost taste the new foods she would try, almost see the faces she had quickly grown to love. 

A future. If she took his hand, she would lose hers. But if she didn’t, how many others would lose theirs? In her mind’s eye, thousands of planets, with their trillions of people, crumbled beneath the horrifying power of the First Order, headed by him. The man standing in front of her.

Kylo Ren.

Ben Solo. 

When she looked at him, Han appeared in his lanky frame, and Leia gazed out at her through his dark eyes. He killed his father, an enraged voice cried within her. He’ll kill his mother too. How can you even think of joining him? You, you’d give anything to have parents like his. And he’s turned his back on them. And not only that, he’s partially responsible for the deaths of the billions who died when the Republic was destroyed. Who cares if he’s conflicted? Who cares if he thought Luke was going to kill him? What can excuse murder on that scale? Nothing, the voice inside her head spat. But a quieter, more sorrowful voice spoke up too. What will he do if you refuse him? Another rejection is another log to fuel the furnace of his rage. More lives lost. You can control him. You can stop him. You can kill him if you have to. Finn’s face, smiling, and clear as day, flashed across her vision. 

With her face calm, and eerily still, Rey took Kylo Ren’s hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Is this a one shot? Will there be more chapters?? Who knows


End file.
